Demon Child revised edition
by not the usual baka
Summary: Crossover with LOTR and YuGiOh! When you are the Demon Child, nothing is easy, simple or straightforward. That includes getting your own life back.


Demon Child (revised edition)

**Author's Note:** I'll be rewriting the story of Demon Child because the first one that I wrote doesn't make sense and I can't think of a way to continue that one in the way that I wanted to, so now I bring you the revised edition.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** Cross-over with LOTR and Yu-Gi-Oh! When you are the Demon Child, nothing is easy, simple or straightforward. That includes getting your own life back.

* * *

One very, very bored teenager sat floating in mid-air watching yet another day go by in the Half-way Realm. Or so that's what he called the place. It was a place of darkness, lit only by a few globes of seeing placed at random intervals to show occasionally what happened in the Realm of the Living. This Half-way Realm is occupied by dead people that haven't let go of their past and move on to the actual Realm of the Dead. As for this very, very bored teenager, well, he is the official lord of this realm. You know, to look after the people and the place. But as you should know by now, it is not an exciting position to be in, to watch dead people mourn and cry out for a second chance at life or just throw threats and curses at the ones who killed them. 

The teenager sighed in boredom, frustration, more boredom, loneliness, even more boredom, and hopelessness. He stared at the piece of paper and quill in his hands, trying to make sense of what he had done over the period of time since he woke up till now. On the piece of paper was his preferred name, "Damon Cadaver", a few sketches of nothing in particular and a few ink blots. He sighed again, looking around at the people 'living' their lives down below on the non-existent ground. He shook his head hopelessly then decided to take a tour of the place to make sure there are no conflicts involving too much violence. Spreading his dark-feathered wings out he lazily flew over the Half-way Realm observing the people in his care with mild fascination, he could never understand how those people can keep themselves so occupied all the time. There were people of all races, religions and nationalities. Witches, wizards, non-magical folk, and also some magical and non-magical creatures. All of which were new to Damon but he really did not feel like doing anything, enthusiasm was not his middle name or any part of his daily life. The only time he was involved in the lives of these people here were when they did something interesting, like some sort of ritual or celebration, when there were conflicts, any new arrivals of 'undead', and when he is not depressed, pissed off or just upset.

Unfortunately for him today there were none of those things, it was an ordinary, boring day. There were the usual crowd of people around the globes of seeing trying to see their loved ones, the occasional shouts of threats and curses, constant sobs and crying, and the normal group of people who were killed by the wizard Voldemort gathering together to think of ways to help their living loved ones. Damon don't see why they worry so much because of this Voldemort guy, he had seen him a few times in the globes of seeing, and well he really wasn't that strong in Damon's opinion, but for those others when they saw Voldemort, their reactions were a) angry b) scared c) both a and b d) no expression. Damon went to great extents to find out more about these people and their connection with Voldemort while alive. He even let them though the barriers of the realms on Halloween to talk, warn or whatever they did with their relatives to help them, but apparently none of those relatives who received an interesting dream on Halloween Night did anything. Damon lost most of his interest involving Voldemort when he personally examined the relatives after Halloween to see if any special reactions were taking effect, he was highly disappointed when he found nothing, therefore he came to a semi-conclusion that the issue must not be serious enough to awaken the senses of the relatives when they get a special visit from the dead. Now that he thought more on the topic, there could have been other reasons for the odd behaviour; it was Halloween and seeing dead people then isn't that big of a deal, the relatives doesn't remember the dream (highly unlikely but possible), the relatives doesn't believe in the dead coming to help them when it is needed (more possibility with this one), or the relatives didn't know that their lives are at risk because they don't believe Voldemort is still alive (Of course)! Suddenly Damon felt like beating himself up for not thinking of that earlier, it was so obvious yet he somehow had not thought of it until now, it took almost four years, a trip down memory lane, a short flight around Half-way Realm and some boredom to figure it out. Beating himself up sounds oh so worth it now, but he can't. He's the Lord of this place and if they see him beating himself up, there is going to be a really big mess that he does not want to deal with when the other demons hear about it.

And yes, when the demons hear about it. If you had not read the title of this story yet, you really should, because it clearly reads 'Demon Child'. That's what the demons call me, along with idiot, useless, ungrateful brat and their synonyms. I had no idea what-so-ever about being part-demon until a few minutes after my tenth birthday. I was introduced to it in such a way that I could never forget it even if I wanted to. I was ten back then, young and trusting, overly eager to see what my birthday present is. That was when life became hell; actually I walked willingly into it. My so-called aunt said my present was in there, I thought it was just a dark room so I basically ran in to try and get it, I found it alright it was a trap. There were creatures from another realm that were kidnapped there too, they thought I was the one who kidnapped them and therefore attacked me. Lucky me. I was taught a bit of self-defence but what use was it against those enormous creatures that attack with mouthfuls of molten fire, ice and lightning. I would have been a goner if not for my precious, raw, untrained magic that created a nice, little barrier against their onslaught. I could feel the attacks putting more pressure on my barrier as time trickled by, I knew that my barrier would not last very long as I saw tiny cracks become larger and larger until it came dangerously close to breaking the entire barrier that the creatures stopped attacking. I was sitting in the middle of the damaged barrier holding my knees close to my chest wishing the ground could just open up and eat me alive or that it is just a nightmare, I didn't dare to open my eyes in case it is real.

Somehow I must have drifted off because when I opened my eyes again I was lying flat on my back on a bloody cold stone block and strapped onto it so tightly that I couldn't breathe properly. Oh and did I happen to mention that there were a bunch of really weird dudes in black robes chatting "I love you, you love me…" or "I'm a Barbie girl…" or the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. Never mind I was under the influence of at least 50 different kinds of drugs that day. I'm pretty sure that that's why when I woke up properly I find unhuman features all over my body and a killer headache that I still have now making me so deathlike.

As usual one thing leads to another, those demons had me on a two year training course covering from academic subjects to PE. Physical education includes fighting and flying with my new set of contractible wings that hurts like hell when appearing anddisappearing. Magic is part of both academic studies and PE unfortunately for me, there were tonnes of back breaking work involved, I have no idea why demons need to know half of them since they never bother to come in contact with humans anyway. But as soon as training was over, they almost forgot all about me by sending me here, Half-way Realm. And here I stayed everyday for almost four years, the only time I'm back in the Demon Realm is for sleeping. Sounds fun eh? Of course it does. I found out that the creatures that first attacked me back when I was ten in Half-way Realm as well, or at least some of the time, they introduced themselves as dragons from the Shadow Realm, apologised for attacking the wrong person, and said that I've grown up a lot since they last saw me. Definitely interesting, they also taught me the international dragon language; you see it does have its good points to be the Lord of Half-way Realm. Between the almost four years, I learnt 10 different languages, how to cook by a pro, different aspects of different cultures, religions and loads of history.

Life has so far been generally nice to me, but I've also met its sarcastic side. That's why I have a preferred name; it's because I don't know what my real name is. I've never met my real parents you see or at least I don't think so, I mean they could be here right now and I'll never know it. But back to my preferred name, it was easy enough to pick a last name; 'Cadaver' means dead body of a person, a corpse. I came across the word during a French lesson in Half-way; I guess it just seems ironic in a way; 'Cadavérique' is the French word for deathlike, and that has been how I felt during my stay with the demons. Also apparently that is the name of one of the demon princes, haven't seen him before but that's no surprise, I've never been to the royal part of the Demon Realm anyway. So fine I name myself after a demon prince what's the big deal? I live with dead people so my last name means dead body. Hehe, just couldn't help but laugh at the irony. Now onto the first name, once again there is an ironic side to it; 'Damon' is a Greek word meaning to tame. Therefore I have though an odd way accepted this boring job by giving myself a name that means to tame the dead bodies. My brain must have exploded from having far too much knowledge, that's the only explanation for my reason to use such a name.

Damon shook his head with a grin on his face. He was right back at where he started again, floating in mid-air watching the day go by. The piece of paper was nowhere to be found and the quill has gone back into its usual pocket to wait until it is needed again. Life could not get anymore normal if you take out the part where this chapter is set in Half-way Realm, but who cares. A few people came by to say a greeting, Damon nods in acknowledgement, and the day went on smoothly until towards the evening when one of the globes of seeing began to show the Half-way realm residents a scene of the Dursley household. James and Lily Potter immediately rushed over to see what happened as did the rest of the victims of Voldemort, Damon being highly curious flew over to observe as well.

In the globe were two figures, one big and fat, the other, slim. Damon heard Lily Potter gasped when she saw the second figure, then came to a quick conclusion that the boy must be the famous Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. And the big and fat figure is either the uncle or the cousin. The scene continued with them having a forced conversation about going to Egypt for the holidays. Harry seemed extremely surprised to hear that he had to come too because some lady called Mrs Figg was in the hospital and he was not going to be left alone in their house for the entire holiday. The very strange thing was that Harry was arguing about his safety, having to be away from Dursley's house for such a long period of time. That went on for about three minutes before there was a scene change in the globe that now showed a group of people, definitely wizards, around a table looking at a letter delivered by a snowy owl. They did not look entirely happy with the contents of this letter, and then the globe of seeing went back to being blank and shiny again.

The crowd had mixed reactions to these new scenes they had just witnessed. The Potters were caught between happy at seeing their son again and bewilderment at hearing that Harry might be in danger, again. Damon was now lying horizontally face up towards the non-existent sky while still floating in mid-air, thinking about who that group of wizards he saw were and why they won't be happy at the contents of the letter which he believes was written by Harry. Personally he would love to go to Egypt, it seems like a really interesting place to go to, he had after all heard tales about the ancient land of the Nile. If only he could…

A couple of weeks went by, during the night in the Demon Realm, the Demon Child sat on his bed completely awake, waiting patiently for the last few seconds of the day to go by, he waits for midnight. He shall soon turn sixteen, very soon.

Something has been calling him and tonight he shall answer the call.

Midnight draws closer, the barriers of the realms weakens.

Midnight comes, the Demon Child comes back to the living.


End file.
